Blind Date
by akuroku-time-sayori
Summary: Sora and Riku are on a new adventure: dating!


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

***Destiny Islands***

"You think they're there yet?" Selphie plopped down beside her school friend on the dock where they met everyday after classes.

"Well we did tell them five o' clock. I just hope they have a good time together and get the hint." Kairi smiled. Sora and Riku have been best friends for as long as she could remember but lately they've been acting closer than normal boys do. They have been through alot and have a bad habit of losing each other, so its no surprise they'd be close. At times though Selphie and Kairi had caught them gazing into each others eyes and blushing uncontrollably at each others bodies when they went swimming along with other strange occurences for 'friends'.

"Me too. If they don't i'll shove a papou fruit up their noses."

***Traverse Town Cafe***

It was constant night here. Perfect for cute young couples to come out and enjoy each others company. Riku sat alone checking out the scenery of the cafe sipping on some black coffee he'd ordered just a litlle while ago. Everyone there couldn't be older than twenty, he thought. Then he remebered it was a friday so many were celebrating the weekend tonight.

He continued to scope the scene for his blind date. Selphie told him tonight at five and to wear a purple button up shirt and a rose in his hair. He refused the last request but still picked a red flower out of the flower pot before entering the cafe. Whoever she was, she was late, he thought as he looked at his King Mickey watch. Patience isn't normally one of virtues but the fact he had nothing better to do and he promised Selphie to go on this blind date had helped him wait it out. He looked around again. White shirt, brown hair, and a hydrangea.

Sora walked into the cafe looking around curiously. Whats he doing here, Riku thought. He looked to Soras right hand.

"Oh no..." Sora was holding a blue and white hydrangea. Sora spotted him and gave him a smile Goofy would be proud of.

"Hey Riku!" Sora ran across the cafe and hugged Riku tightly. He could feel the blush rising to his ears as Sora sat down and said "What are you doing here?"

Riku looked down no longer embarrassed and said "Same thing you are. I'm on a blind date." He looked up at Soras face of amazement. Is he that excited about being on a date with me, Riku thought kind of happily.

"Really?! Where's your date? Have you seen mine?" Sora looked around the cafe innocently. Rikus face hit the table , nearly knocking over his coffee. He really is that oblivious, he thought. Sora ordered a triple caramel frappe from the waitress passing by then loooked at Riku with concerned blue eyes. "Did you get stood up?"

"No, my date is here" Riku sat up and took the red flower into his hand. Sora looked around once more as he put the flower in his hair. "What is your date wearing?" Riku asked as Sor scanned the cafe carefully.

"Should be in purple button up, with a rose in their hair, but I don't see-" Sora stopped and took a long look at Riku. Wait a minute, he thought as Riku crossed his arms, i'm on a date with Riku! "Uh..uh.." Sora didnt know what to do. He was happy but Riku didn't look amused. He definitely wasn't expecting me, Sora thought as he looked down at his recently delivered frappe.

"Well whaddya think? Pretty strange blind date, huh?" Riku pulled the flower out of his hair. Sora didn't find this strange though. he actually kinda liked it. He nodded anyway though. They sat in silence for a little while after that. Riku could sense Sora was upset so he decided to lighten up a bit. "That flower for me?"Sora looked up blushing slightly and handed him the flower. Riku smiled and sat it down next to his coffee. "Sooo did Kairi send you here?"

"Yeah actually. She said I needed to relax a bit so she set me up on this date. I was really excited" Sora smiled at Riku. He nodded and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Selphie sent me here and said I need to have some fun for once." Riku finished his coffee and smiled. "I wonder what they were thinking dates aren't usually used to hang out with a friend." Sora blushed.

"What if they want us to be together?" Riku looked at Sora with disbelief. Had Sora really just said that, he thought. Riku rarely allowed himself to think of Sora in that way but its not like it hadn't crossed his mind before. He could seewhere the girls were coming from but there's no way Sora would want to be with him. Riku was wrong though. Sora liked Riku ever since before he lost him this last time. A gnawing emptiness filled his being at the thought of not having Riku around.

"Would you like that? Us being together, I mean?" Riku looked over at Sora and took his hand from the other side of the table.

"*cough* Ah! *cough, cough, cough*" Frappe shot out of Soras nose as he choked on surprise of what had just happened. "Yes! *cough, cough*" Riku laughed cleaning up the table. That's Sora,he thought, always being silly. Allowing himself to open up to Sora had always been easy and now that there was a chance for them to be completely open with each other he was gonna jump for it. He patted Soras back as he attempted to catch his breath. Then Sora looked up at Riku, for once, unsure of himself. "Are you teasing me?"

Riku smiled, "Not at all." He then took Soras chin with a shakey hand and leaned in for a kiss. They were an inch away when suddenly.

"So whens the wedding you guys?" Axel grinned from ear to ear, standing in front of their table.


End file.
